


Escape Escapades

by shy_ophelia



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Bruises, Choking, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Gen, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Self-Depricating Thoughts, but this is also my first time writing these characters, in that i couldn't think of where to go with it, no one's really supposed to be unsympathetic, other than the oc, so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shy_ophelia/pseuds/shy_ophelia
Summary: No one has come down the stairs since Roman woke up tied to this chair, the only thing telling him about the outside world being the bruises that he can feel forming along his arm and back that means whatever was going on with the other Sides, it didn’t leave Thomas feeling very confident.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Escape Escapades

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've been lurking in the fandom for a few months and really wanted to try writing Roman angst, so here is my first attempt! 
> 
> Please let me know if I missed anything in the tags, and I hope you enjoy!

Roman’s head was throbbing. He wasn’t sure if it was a side effect of having gone  ~~days weeks months~~ however long without food and water, being tied to this chair, or if it was another bruise forming along his face. No one has come down the stairs since Roman woke up tied to this chair, the only thing telling him about the outside world being the bruises that he can feel forming along his arm and back that means whatever was going on with the other Sides, it didn’t leave Thomas feeling very confident.

At first, Roman had hoped that someone would come down to rescue him. Fantasized about one of the other Sides breaking down the door and picking him up. After those fantasies he’d scold himself for thinking things long that. He’s supposed to be the  _ hero _ , damn it! He shouldn’t need to be rescued! How was he going to reclaim Thomas’s admiration if he needed to be rescued from a  _ basement _ .

He’d gone on like that for a while, but the bruises started showing and the time stretched on, and Roman realized that no one was coming. 

Maybe they didn’t care. They didn’t need him around. If Roman could occasionally come up with dark thoughts, Remus certainly could come up with something that Thomas liked. He’d been made of a fool of for the last several videos now, so yeah. Maybe they’d just decided to leave Roman wherever he was. Maybe they’d even thrown him down here and left him in the dark.

Maybe they just didn’t notice. Roman wasn’t sure if that was worse. Roman wasn’t sure how long he’d been down here, but it must have been a long time. Things were probably quieter for them, there were probably fewer fights. 

Honestly it was probably a combination of both, but really it didn’t matter at this point. All that mattered was that Roman was on his own. 

Roman cried until he couldn’t anymore.

Then Roman decided he needed to figure out a way out. If they didn’t want or need him around, he could stay in his room, or the Imagination. He wouldn’t duck out, if only because he didn’t know if that would affect the others given Roman was Creativity and they were all figments of Thomas’s imagination.

Anyway, he just needed to get out of this damn chair.

He didn’t want to attract too much attention. Just because no one had been by to taunt him didn’t mean there wasn’t anyone nearby. 

He waited for a little bit, trying to listen for people passing through or any sign of another human being, but eventually Roman realized he’d just have to risk it. So, Roman heaved himself onto his feet, and carrying the chair on his back like an awkward turtle, started walking until he found a wall.

Roman took a deep breath, and slammed the chair into the wall as hard as he could. He slammed it over and over again, as quickly as he possibly could in case someone came running, until finally the wooden chair broke. The bits of the chair fell away, and Roman wriggled out of the ropes, but he couldn’t get rid of the handcuffs. Luckily, he grew up with Remus, so he knew how to awkwardly contort himself so that he could get his hands in front of him.

Roman picked up a piece of the chair, then carefully made his way to the stairs. He tried the door and was surprised when it clicked open. Seemed as though his captor hadn’t expected him to get out of the chair.

The door opened and Roman walked into the hallway. He saw the bloodstains on the walls and realized he must’ve been on the dark side of the Mindscape. Roman sighed. Janus had no reason to kidnap Roman after he’d won, Remus wouldn’t leave Roman alone and would’ve made a point to mock him, so that left one suspect for who locked him up.

Carefully Roman tried to rise up, and felt someone standing in his spot. Then, he focused instead on rising up behind the TV.

“It’s just, they’re so much  _ better _ than you Thomas,” was the first thing Roman heard when he rose up. Roman winced at the bruise he could feel forming along his side. Slowly, Roman grabbed onto the back of the TV to pull himself up.

Everyone else was there, and they were staring at him with mixed looks of confusion and horror (except for Remus who was grinning from ear to ear), and Roman couldn’t blame them. He’d been in his pajamas when he woke up, and they probably weren’t the cleanest at the moment.

Roman took a deep breath, and as calmly as he could manage, leaned forward. “Hi, Envy.”

Envy jumped a foot in the air when he turned around. “What-”

“Shhhhhhhhh….” Roman said. “Look. Whatever you’re going to say, I don’t care. The fields wherein I grew my fucks withered and died in your basement, so whatever fucking point you wanted to make by locking me down there for…” Roman paused, “Logan, how long has it been since the wedding?”

“Six weeks.”

“...six weeks, I don’t care what it is. I would just like you to take the handcuffs off, and then I will raid the kitchen, and go back to my room and pass out.”

Envy, smirked. “Oh, the brave little prince can’t get out of a pair of handcuffs.”

“Don’t test me,” Roman said, raising an eyebrow. “Janus called me the evil twin last time we spoke, do you really want to see if he was telling the truth?”

Envy laughed. “Roman you can’t-”

Roman sunk down, popped up behind Envy, and pulled the chain of the handcuffs around Envy’s neck and started to choke him.

Remus’s cheers of “YAS ROMAN. GO! SQUEEZE HIS NECK UNTIL HIS HEAD POPS OFF!” were drowned out by Patton, Virgil, and Thomas freaking out.

Eventually, Envy snapped his fingers and the handcuffs disappeared.

“Thank you,” Roman said, rubbing his wrists.

“Fuck you,” Envy wheezed.

Roman shrugged and went to the kitchen and grabbed a box of leftover pizza. “Gonna go pass out now.” 

Roman sunk out of the living room and collapsed onto his pile of stuffed animals.

After Roman left, Envy also stood up and switched back to his regular clothes. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave,” he said, wrapping an orange scarf around his neck before also sinking out.

The living room settled into silence, that was soon shattered by Thomas. “What the  _ fuck _ was that?”

“It seems Envy has been impersonating Roman since the wedding,” Logan said.

“Yeah, we got that.” Virgil said. “I think the sentiment Thomas was trying to express was more along the lines of ‘wait, Roman was actually Envy this whole time, so what does that mean about literally every decision we had over the last six weeks’? Or, ‘does Roman hate all of us now? Or ‘what if-”

“We get the point,” Janus snapped. “I for one, and absolutely  _ ecstatic _ to know that Envy stole my thing, and did it better.”

“And Roman is probably still mad at you.” Remus added cheerfully watching the video of Roman attacking Envy he’d taken.

“Thank you, Remus. That didn’t occur to me.”

“No problem, I’m here to help!”

Janus sighed. “Let’s just go,” he said, sinking out, Remus following shortly after.

“What are we going to do?” Patton said, looking like he might cry.

Logan adjusted his tie. “Roman does not seem like he is in the mood to talk right now, so I think the best course of action would be to take a moment to process what we just learned, and move forward from there when Roman is willing to talk.”

“Mmkay.” 

Logan, and Patton sank out, leaving Thomas and Virgil.

“Are you alright?” Virgil asked.

“Honestly, I am suddenly very,  _ very _ tired.” Thomas said. 

“Movie?”

“I guess. We’ll have to start doing damage control in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really don't have any plans to continue this, I kind of just wanted to write Roman choking his captor with handcuffs while Remus cheered and the rest popped up around it, sorry to disappoint. 
> 
> If you want my opinion, after Roman's recovered a bit they all sit down and have a nice talk over tea an oreos and everyone's friends again and also Remus maybe beats up Envy for kidnapping his brother.


End file.
